


There's Always Second Place

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #General Hux Art Fest 2016, Coffeeshop AU, Damerux, Gingerpilot, M/M, hux is definitely better, poe tries flirting but sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe met his husband back when they were both still young and in college. Back before he was a hotshot pilot and his husband was public enemy number 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Second Place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the main body of this fic. I plan on having some more chapters up as soon as possible. This is only a small blurb of the main body cause I forgot about Hux/Poe parring day for the Huxfest!

From that day on, Poe made it his mission to visit that local coffee shop as often as he could. Some weeks it was everyday, sometimes only twice a week. Their classes were getting harder and his flight training was kicking in full swing, making it difficult to find clear blocks in his schedule to walk to the village. He didn’t drink coffee, so his appearances at the Starbucks was for one thing only. 

Hux.

The man was there every morning (or so he presumed because he was there whenever he showed up). Drinking from his ceramic mug the baristas probably had ready for him the minute he entered their doors. He didn’t always have the newspaper in front of him. No, as the weeks passed, Poe was finding him with different reading materials. Textbooks, essays, sometimes even ebooks from his tablet. He always wore a pair of reading glasses, black rims slipping over his nose as he bent over his readings. 

On the mornings that Poe did come in, he took the vacant seat on the bar next to him. It was always vacant, even before he started showing up. The other patrons stayed clear of him for some reason. Hux normally kept to himself, speaking only when necessary (like when the barista asked him if he wanted a refill. The answer was always ‘yes’.)

Hux pretended he didn’t exist, for approximately 10 minutes or so. Poe took his time flicking through is phone, reading up on the news of the day (sometimes social media, sometimes actual news). He declined any offers of caffeine. Not the way he wanted to start after his morning workout. He waited until Hux was ready to speak with him.

“You smell.” He usually commented on something unsavory. That was how they opened. Poe took it in stride. Not everyone knew how to make smooth openings like he did. 

“I ran 8 miles today.” He said nonchalantly. He was scrolling mindlessly through his feed. There was nothing of note left on it. He said, ‘Happy Birthday!’ to one of his squadmates.

“That’s 2 miles more than normal.” Hux said. Neither of them looked up from their stuff. “Are you training for a marathon?”

“Training for the Republic fleet.” He said. He didn’t need to tell Hux that he was practically a shoo-in for a spot. His mother was still well-known from her flown missions for the Alliance. She taught Poe how to fly. He loved it from the age six. 

“Huh.” Hux said. His voice neutral. Poe snuck a glance his way. He had a thumb on his lip as he stared down at his paper. To an onlooker, it would seem like he found his reading interesting. To Poe, he knew the man was trying not to start biting his nails. Something about what he said made him lose interest and he was turning his attention to his uneven nails. It happened occasionally. Sometimes he would say something that would bore him and sometimes Hux would launch into one of his engineering schematics that would bore him. 

“How’s your classes?” It was a terrible fallback on a subject. But it was what they had. College didn’t offer much in the area of conversations to have with new acquaintances. Though he did want to know if Hux was seeing anyone. Boy, girl, he didn’t care. He just wanted to know if he was on the market. 

“Boring.” Hux tapped a few buttons on his screen, closing the program and turning the thing off. “Philosophy is the most ignorant thing this school can force you to learn.”

“You could’ve skipped it.” Hux raised his eye brows at Poe’s suggestion. “No, I’m serious. What’s your major? Engineering? Mechanical, I’m guessing.”

“Double.” He said, a slight smugness in his tone. “Mechanical and industrial. I’m thinking of electrical or chemical though.” Either he was truly that intelligent or he was getting way in over his head with those options. Poe hoped it was the former. 

“Okay. Well, I know the GE’s are vague for majors outside of the Humanities.” He was gesturing at bit too much for the conversation. But that was how excited he was about talking. Hux was listening, a faint, half smile teasing his lips. “You could’ve chosen anything in the category. I think Philosophy was paired with…Sociology? Something like that. I’m not sure. But I know you didn’t have to be specific. It’s kind of like that for me and the sciences. I could take any class in any field in science. I don’t even need to take on that needs a lab.”

“I wanted to get the GE’s done as quickly as possible.” Hux was sneering. “This was the only requirement I had left. Philosophy 7 was the only one that fit into my schedule.”

“Don’t like freshmen, do you?” He picked up on Hux’s unsaid scorn. 

“They’re rabble.” He drawled, taking a sip of his coffee. “Asking the stupidest of questions to the professor who obviously has better things to do. Then they have the nerve to post even stupider questions on the class forum.”

“Geez, tell me how you really feel.” Poe put down his phone. He stopped using it anyway. Hux was significantly more interesting than the post about their mascot being stolen by an opposing school. 

Poe’s main goal was to eventually get Hux out to dinner with him. Either that or a night in his bed. He still couldn’t get the memory of the mind-blowing blowjob out of his mind. It was that good. He wanted it to do it in the light, or at least dim light. He wanted to see those perfect lips wrapped around his cock for the first time. Like they way they were pursed around the rim of his cup, sipping another taste of his coffee. 

“My roommate is a bore.” Hux continued talking. “He wants to go into the Senate when he finishes. He talks about how he’s going to change the world. He talks like that, but his grades are atrociously low. I don’t even think a Senator would even take him as a receptionist.” 

Poe decided the man must like directing the conversation. He wasn’t complaining. He loved that lovely accent the man held. It was an Imperial accent, clean cut and all. One he would’ve been wary about if anyone less than attractive used it. But it only accentuated Hux’s attractiveness and twisted his insides pleasantly until he was sure they were liquid. 

“Are you doing anything tonight?” He asked when the man paused for breath. He was listening with rapt attention, his cheek in palm as he leaned leisurely across the bar. 

“I’m going back to my apartment to study and eat dinner.” He scoffed. “I’m assuming you want me to show up to one of your football games?” It was helpful that Hux did not ask the normal question, “Why?” as so many others did. It saved him a few steps. Plus, Hux actually told him he already knew what he had in mind. He liked that. It made the conversation move a lot easier. No awkward bumps. 

“No. No football game tonight.” He gave the man a sweet smile. “Thought you might want to accompany me to dinner. My treat.”

“At the dining hall?” he smirked at his offer. “A crowded batch of underage children all fighting over meager portions? I have to decline, Freshman.”

“That’s just the appetizer.” He waved his hand in the air. “You have to wait for the main course.”

“Not sure I’m ready for that.” Hux smirked again, “How many courses have you planned?”

“Three. Start out simple.” He flashed his trademark smile in his direction. “Don’t want to get you too full before dessert.” He waggled his eyebrows. It amused him that Hux didn’t blush. So he was right in assuming Hux had done this before. Enough times not to look like a virgin at his suggestions. 

“Perhaps I do need a break.” He said thoughtfully. A disturbing smile creeping on his face. Poe wanted to kiss him. He couldn’t believe he was attracted to this cool, confident young man. Who looked like he could kill him, dismember him, and dump his corpse in the ocean for them to dredge up in 10 years. Poe didn’t mind. His sex-ridden brain was controlling his actions now. 

“I finish up with classes at 5. Shall I meet you at the dining hall then?”

“I like it.” Hux was gathering his things. He was going to leave first—he never left first. Maybe he did have a lot of things to take care of before he went out with him. Poe stayed where he was. He didn’t to follow him and push his luck any further. He was already as lucky as it was. 

“Oh and tonight?” Slim fingers slid under his chin, tilting his head so far up he was facing the ceiling. Hux’s pale face slid into his line of vision. “I suggest you go for a run. Exercise does wonders to relax one’s body.” He kissed him on the side of his lips. Whispering a seductive, “See you later”, as he left.


End file.
